


The Grand Battle of Illerith

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: When he brings home the wooden sword, a tiny one that looked just too cute to pass, they are ecstatic.





	

When he brings home the wooden sword, a tiny one that looked just too cute to pass, they are ecstatic. Fyr instantly starts a duel with Ivia, holding a spoon, and with the pillow as his shield. He looks so ridiculous that Cosimo laughs out loud, distracting Fyr long enough that Ivia manages to hit him with the blunt blade and he falls to the ground with a groan of pain that sounds only half fake. Cosimo stands over him, a bit concerned.

Fyr mutters about refusing to beg for his life and Ivia pretends to stab him, then pokes him to make sure he is dead. She squeals when Fyr is up in an instant, stabbing Cosimo with a battle cry and fending off Ivia’s sword at the same time.

Later, when both of them exhausted fall asleep by his side, Cosimo makes a mental note to buy a whole set (shields included) and follows suit.


End file.
